


（双日向）舔唇野兽

by CoffeeBar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBar/pseuds/CoffeeBar
Summary: 平行世界成年shoyo×小排球少年日向水仙/自恋/性吸引





	（双日向）舔唇野兽

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜小黄//文  
平行世界成年shoyo×小排球中少年日向，  
水仙、自恋、性吸引，（尿//道play、道具play都有，慎入）  
一发完

1.  
Shoyo是在一个大雨的夜晚来到日向家的。

他上一秒在画室画画，下一秒就头脑晕眩地来到了另一个世界。Shoyo站在灯红酒绿的酒吧门口，外面乌蒙蒙的下着雨，他感觉到冰凉的雨丝从他疲惫的身体穿透，像是直接浸润着他灰色的灵魂。他之前穿着白衬衣，雨一打就湿透了，显出了苍白的躯体和薄薄的肌肉轮廓，雨滴沿着他稍长的橙色发丝滴落，滑过锁骨进入他神秘的衣下。有人对着这位看起来哀伤又诱人的青年吹口哨，shoyo回过神来，离开了酒吧。

他沿着过分熟悉的街道走着，这条路他过去走过上万遍，路的尽头是一栋温暖平凡的小楼房。这是他的家，从妈妈和小夏出车祸以后，他就再也没回来过。

回过神来时，他已经站在了门口，常年握画笔的手指已经敲了门。他还没有做好准备，还不知道这个世界里有没有他的父母亲人，甚至都不知道这里还是不是他的家。shoyo抿抿唇，打算离开了，然后有雀跃的声音喊着“请等一下我马上就开门”，健康又有朝气，shoyo一个迟疑，就看见橙发的少年“刷”得一下打开门：“你好！”

然后双方同时愣住了。

客观来说，shoyo和日向其实不怎么相似。日向是热爱运动的少年，有着明亮的橙发和灼热的眼，他的身上都是生机，凑近他似乎能嗅到夏日的味道，一种——发酵的阳光的味道，而shoyo是苍白的，他常年待在画室里，晒不到阳光，那原本明亮的发色和眸色在他身上黯淡了不少，像是风雨冲刷过的青石板，萧瑟又疏远。

然而他们毕竟是一个人，区别仅是一个成年一个未成年，所以亲近的人能够一眼认出来他们亲密的关系，这个世界的妈妈见到他后摔碎了一个碗，然后转过身去背对着自己的孩子哭得泣不成声，言语混乱地说着：“对不起，虽然不知道你从哪里来，但是这些年一定很辛苦吧，翔阳.......”

Shoyo看着自己这个世界的母亲，心头漫起一片莫名的悲伤，他有些慌乱的移开目光，却正巧对上正在看着他的日向。那小少年盯着他，一双眼睛明亮得吓人，有什么情愫在他眼底升起，shoyo没有去猜。

在母亲的安排下，shoyo和日向住在了一起。日向在里面洗澡，shoyo看着这个熟悉的、却属于高中时期的自己的房间发呆，他能嗅到这房间里有着亲昵的味道，是日向身上温暖柔软的气息，然后有谁敲了敲浴室玻璃，shoyo回头，看见日向顶着一头湿淋淋的橙毛，露出半个圆白的肩膀，小声喊着“能帮我拿条毛巾吗？Shoyo。”

他的眼神鲜活又期待，shoyo不知道他在期待什么，像是个在琢磨干坏事的小野兽，但他很快就知道了。Shoyo拿着毛巾进去，浴缸里面的少年身体青涩而漂亮，从淡粉色的乳尖到修长的四肢都散发着勾引人的征兆，日向脸颊通红，耳尖也漫着绯色，在他走到浴缸前时自下而上地伸出两条细白的胳膊把他勾进了浴缸里，shoyo全然没有防备，被他拽得呛了几口水，他浑身湿透，把人压进了水里，下一秒有一个湿软温暖的东西贴上了他的嘴唇。shoyo睁大眼睛，看见少年眼中满是情动的缠绵，与他对视后还害羞地移开了目光。

少年的他赤裸着身体勾着shoyo的脖子和他接吻，这个吻笨拙又小心，shoyo两只手撑着浴缸壁，身下的日向仰着脆弱的脖子与他嘴唇贴合，红着眼角没有章法地吻他，shoyo看到他难受拧起的眉，看到他白皙的锁骨，看到他因为动作而挺起的嫩色的乳尖，日向因为得不到满足而急促地喘息，睁开眼睛湿漉漉的看他：“吻我，shoyo。”

shoyo脑子哄得一下炸开，他跪在滚烫的水池里把过于娇小的日向一把捞起，把人牢牢摁在怀里压着他的后脑勺吻，他不容拒绝地舔开日向的嘴唇，啃咬吞食着他柔软的舌头，日向被他狂野的吻法弄得喘不过来气，却没有拒绝，反而更难耐地搂紧他的脖子，赤裸的身体在shoyo的衣服上蹭来蹭去试图来纾解快感。

是的了，他们是同根而生的两个灵魂，天生相互贴合相互渴望，尤其是在性上。那少年推开门见到他之后眼神就明亮得吓人，被野兽的本能侵占，它们在对shoyo说：

“吻我，爱我，上了我。”

因为洗澡时间太长，妈妈在外面敲了敲门，shoyo平静的声音响起，说马上就好，与此同时他躺在浴缸里，日向气喘吁吁地贴在他身上，牙齿因为忍耐快感而磨咬着shoyo的锁骨，shoyo被咬疼了，手下抚慰着日向阴茎的手劲一个加大，惹来对方小动物一样的呜咽。Shoyo含着他的耳垂吐字：“我不会真的上了我自己的，翔阳。”

日向眼睛通红，是哭的。他在被操纵的快感中扬起脑袋寻找shoyo的嘴唇，shoyo坏心眼地不给他亲，日向喘着急气着流着泪，嘴唇贴着他的下巴和脖子咬来咬去，在shoyo猛地加快的动作中软在了他怀里，带着哭腔嗓音沙哑：“长大的我，才不会像shoyo这么坏.......”

2.  
日向带着shoyo一起去了排球部，整个排球部因为这个超自然的现象都惊呆了，他们七嘴八舌地问着日向关于shoyo的问题，日向才发现自己对shoyo一无所知，他问shoyo认不认识小巨人，shoyo说小学时在电视屏幕上看过，他问shoyo认不认识影山，shoyo说影山是排球界里一名出色的二传选手。得到了两个肯定的答复，日向便兴奋起来了，他问shoyo在那个世界里打什么位置，shoyo抬眼看他，疑惑道：“我什么位置也不打，我不打排球。”

日向便愣住了，他想过shoyo在那个世界里不认识乌野，却没有想过shoyo不玩排球。菅原他们问shoyo是什么职业，shoyo说是漫画家。

“为什么？”

Shoyo突然听到日向这么问，排球馆里安静下来，他看见少年一双眼睛压迫力极强地盯着他，里面有着兽性的冷漠：“你为什么不打排球？”

Shoyo在一片寂静中与他对视，忽然笑了一声，回答说：“很奇怪吗？也不必须每个你都要喜欢排球的吧。”

日向便生气了，他难得不参与训练，拿着东西就要回更衣室换衣服回家，shoyo去追这个孩子，他们在空无一人的走廊里停下，shoyo把他压在墙上接吻，日向气喘吁吁地咬了他一口，依旧问他“你为什么不打排球？”

“如果你是我，在小学看见小巨人之后，就一定会去打排球的。”

Shoyo因为日向对于这个问题的执着感到好笑，他把日向抱起来放到窗台上，看着他说：“我本来就不是你，至少——”

他眨眨眼，说“——我不会渴望着另一个自己上我。”

日向坐在窗台上抬脚想踹他，shoyo按住他不安分的腿压着他的脑袋亲他，他吻得极深，在日向温热的口腔里搜刮了一遍，舌头纠缠着他的不给日向喘息的机会，另一只手不自觉地滑入他的上衣，一寸寸捏上了他的乳头，他动作轻柔，带着安慰日向情绪的心思，在他胸口用指甲画着圈，日向撑着他的肩膀，难得能空出一只手把shoyo的手从自己衣服里面拿出来，shoyo抬头，看见日向傲慢地说：“呵，我以为你对我没兴趣。”

张牙舞爪的，嘴唇还是红肿的，一点说服力也没有，shoyo捏了捏眉心，难得服了软，叹息道：“好啦，我也喜欢排球。”

日向还不服气，说：“你不是漫画家吗？”

Shoyo挑挑眉，掀开他的衣服在他腰腹上咬了一口，没舍得太用力：

“嗯，我会画男孩们打完排球在球场上做爱。”

日向愣了一下后红了脸：“你这个，色情画家！”

Shoyo把人抱下来，用拿画笔的手探入日向的衣服，一点点揉捏抚摸：“我会画把人绑在拦网上做爱，在记者的闪光灯下插入，在观众的目光中喘息。”

Shoyo把手指深入日向的口腔搅弄他小巧的舌头，模仿性爱的动作抽插，日向呼吸不上来，分泌的唾液濡湿了他的手指，多余的唾液从唇角溢出，喉腔发出“呜呜”的声音，shoyo吮吸着他的耳朵，问：“怎么这么紧张，是怕有人过来吗？”

他把手往下一探就笑了，在泥泞的那里戳了戳：“这么紧张，还湿得那么厉害。”

Shoyo一边抚慰着他一边说：“翔阳想让我在哪里和你做？球场上？观众席上？要不就干脆在颁奖台上吧~让大家看看，这位帅气的小个子球员是怎么高潮的。”

日向无助地依偎在他怀里，闻言还能分出来点力气锤他一拳。

3.  
Shoyo跟日向的第一次做爱，自然不是在以上的任意一个地点。在那之前shoyo一直吊着日向，迟迟不肯满足小野兽的最后一步。日向遇见shoyo之后，简直是到了发情期的雌兽，他迫切想要什么东西来填满自己，遇见shoyo之前的他，压根没有想过自己还会有网购道具的一天。

他收到那一堆小玩意儿的时候，是周末的中午，家里人都外出了，日向蹑手蹑脚地把盒子拿到自己房间里，便被背后的shoyo吓了一跳。Shoyo看到箱子后，露出一个意味不明的笑容，日向被看得脸一烫，就想把他推出去：“你这个恶劣的家伙，我才不需要你。”

Shoyo岿然不动，顺手带上了门，对他笑，他发现自己最近经常笑：“翔阳应该是需要我的，有些东西，看说明书是看不懂的。”

Shoyo单手把弱小的少年两只手都抓住，另一只手用温热的指肚抚摸他的嘴唇，然后垂下头和他接吻，他吻得认真又温柔，舌头先是试探地跟日向的相抵，交换了几次唾液之后日向就摊在他怀里喊“shoyo”了，shoyo把不再反抗的日向慢慢推到床上，一边吻着一边把人的衣服给褪干净了，接下来舌尖下移，来到日向胸口的乳尖上舔舐，再整个含住吸吮。日向颤抖着躺在床上，脸颊绯红着轻喘，shoyo笑，问他舒服吗？

日向嘴硬地回答一点也不舒服，shoyo挑了下眉，舌尖沿着他的腰线下移，一寸寸靠近他的脆弱之处，他的脸颊贴近了日向的阴茎，shoyo握住它，然后张口含住了顶端，日向惊呼一声开始挣扎，shoyo逗他：“这不是你一直期待的吗？”

说完，他便含住了上面的尿口，是在轻柔地抚慰它，却强硬地几乎要把舌尖探进去，日向呜咽着后仰，阴茎高高翘起，shoyo却在此时停下了动作，日向泪眼朦胧地看向他，却见shoyo从箱子里拿出来个什么东西，表情愉悦，他还没有反应过来，shoyo已经换了姿势，把他从背后抱在了怀里，并迅速地把他两只手向后绑起来。日向声音沙哑：“怎么不继续做了，绑我干什么？”

Shoyo把人绑好了，低低笑了一声，说别急，然后他拆开了一个包装，里面是一根细长的签子一样的东西，尾巴上甚至坠着几个漂亮的小珠子。shoyo把玩着那签子，问他：“翔阳知道这东西要插进哪里吗？”

日向茫然看着，什么插到哪里去，有什么地方需要插进去这么细的东西吗？顺着shoyo的目光，日向看到了自己翘起来的东西，他懵了一下，反应过来后吓了一跳，开始剧烈地挣扎：开什么玩笑？！怎么可能弄进去，会死人的！绝对会！

Shoyo又笑了，他已经把人绑好了，甚至恶趣味的夸奖：“翔阳真聪明~”

他掰开日向两条白皙的腿，握住了他的弱点，日向还在拼命挣扎，哭着说“不要了不做了”，shoyo无奈说再乱动会疼的，然后把人压住了，将那冰凉细长的东西缓慢得插入了尿道，日向怕的厉害，泪眼汪汪的，等完全进去后还在发抖，shoyo等他适应完毕，伸出手指缓缓插入他湿淋淋的后穴，日向一改刚才的惊惧，拧着身子在他怀里呻吟。

Shoyo对这个满心欢愉的小野兽无可奈何，他在日向脖子上衔了一口肉磨了磨牙，下面又热又硬地抵着他，说：“我不想忍耐了，翔阳。”

日向满脸都是汗水，软绵绵地回答说：“谁让你忍耐了。”

Shoyo笑着说对，然后一个翻身把日向压在身下，他看着喘息的少年，掰开了他两条腿，在他后穴磨蹭，一点一点的顶，日向想要得厉害，忍不住向他靠近，像是求欢的小兽。Shoyo叹了口气，说：“算了，本来想你是第一次，要对你温柔点的。”

他压住了日向的肩膀，彻底阻断了他挣扎的可能，然后一个冲撞完全顶进了那个湿软的洞穴，日向急促得惊叫一声，揽着他的脖子，身子后仰，像只濒死的天鹅。Shoyo顺着他的动作低下身体，跟他交换了一个温柔的亲吻，这个吻太过轻柔缠绵，恍惚间让日向有种哭泣的冲动，他一只手抓住shoyo的背，一只手压住他的脑袋，主动加深了这个吻。

吻是情事的催化剂，shoyo与他一边深刻接吻，一边疯狂冲撞，日向被撞得嗓音破碎，只能有气无力地喘息，他们的身体如此契合，粘稠得像是本就储存在一个罐子里面的蜂蜜。因为尿道棒的存在，日向一直无法发泄，偏偏shoyo还交换了很多姿势，折腾得他神经错乱头脑发懵，浑身上下只剩下“让我射”这一个念头，可怜兮兮的日向一边哭一边求他，shoyo才终于大发慈悲地拿下那根尿道棒，拿出来的时候很顺利，那个一直欺负着他的破玩意儿终于消失了，日向咬着shoyo的肩膀红着脸失禁一样地发泄。

他们折腾到了下午，直到一丝力气都没有的日向疯狂摇着头说“不要了，再做下去会死掉的”，shoyo才放过他，所以说叶公好龙这种事是真的存在的。

日向最后躺在shoyo怀里，他伸手摸了摸shoyo浅橙色的柔软头发，与他那双总是冷淡寂静的灰金眸子对视时才发现shoyo在哭，面无表情、一声不吭的那种，好像连shoyo自己都没有发现，日向想被干的是我你哭什么，但他还是软了心肠，把人脑袋搂进自己胸口说“乖。”

Shoyo的确没有发现自己在哭，但这不妨碍他贴在日向的胸口上听着少年的心跳时，一直以来的孤寂和厌世都被安抚下来了。日向嗓子是哑的，shoyo听见他说“我爱你”，shoyo想抬头看看他的表情，却被死死摁住，他知道少年是害羞了，使坏道：“我也爱我自己。”

在日向发作之前，他在日向怀里蹭了蹭，说：“我也爱你。”


End file.
